1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic disc brake, and more particularly, to an electronic brake system capable of realizing a parking function by an operation of an electric motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a brake device is a device for stopping a vehicle to prevent the vehicle from moving in braking or parking and serves to hold wheels of the vehicle to prevent the wheels from rotating.
An electronic parking brake (EPB) system that electronically controls an operation of a parking brake is widely used nowadays and is mounted on a typical disc brake to perform a function of the parking brake. Types of electronic disc brakes include a cable puller type, a motor-on-caliper (MOC) type, and a hydraulic parking brake type.